Konoha Black Saviour Redux
by RaCiNg FaNaTiC
Summary: If Naruto was trained by Sandaime at 5,what will happen to him in the future? Super NaruHarem Rated M for later chapters
1. Meeting the Uchihas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Thoughts are highlighted in bold and italics**

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

When a 5 year-old boy enters the Hokage room, the boy looks confused and wonders why he is here. Later, someone emerge from the dark and started to speak:

"You are Naruto, right?"

The slightly terrified boy nodded.

"I won't eat you so don't worry."

Naruto calmed down but maintained a cautious look.

_**Looks like the people still abusing him till the point of not trusting people.**_

Both look at each other before Third Hokage took the initiative and said:

You want to be Hokage right?

"Yes! I want to prove that being Hokage would let others recognize my existence."

"Since you want others to recognize you, I as Third Hokage, will help you achieve that by personally tutoring you become Hokage in the future."

Naruto looked at 3rd Hokage and cried; tears coming out of his eyes were not for sadness but for joy.

* * *

(6 months later)

* * *

Frustrated Third Hokage was having a meeting with Konoha council who had kept resisting the idea of sending Naruto to the academy.

"Naruto is at the age of attending the Ninja Academy, why are resisting since the rest of the kids are already attending!"

A civilian council member immediately shrieked out at the idea.

"He should be kept out! He's a danger to the public and ninjas alike! The civilian council stand is that he should not be admitted!"

As an agreement couldn't be reached, a vote was called and the motion was put down by a single vote, much to the dislike of the Hokage.

With the meeting ended, the Hokage went to meet a certain blond boy who was busy training with a chunin.

* * *

Training Grounds 7

* * *

Noticing the appearance of the Third Hokage, Naruto cut off mid-practice to know his admittance to academy was approved while a disappointed Hokage thought of how to break the news to Naruto.

_**Another year has passed, the council's constant disapproval of the Naruto entering the academy will stem his progress. **_

Third Hokage snapped out from his thought when a certain blond boy jumped him.

"Hokage jiji, did I get into the academy?" pouted optimistic Naruto.

The aged Hokage signs before brushing Naruto's head.

"Naruto, it is rude to suddenly abandon your instructor while training."

"Sorry Hayate-sensei."

"It's alright Naruto 'cough'. Just don't 'cough' do it again."

The Hokage motioned Hayate to leave the area which he quietly did so. With the focus back to the eagerly waiting Naruto, Hokage told him the result.

"Unfortunately Naruto, the Academy had some problems pertaining to your registration so it will be delayed."

A dejected Naruto looked at Third Hokage and knew that the Hokage had tried his best and couldn't fault him. Knowing so, Naruto put up a brave face.

"Third Hokage, I'm alright... Next year I will enter Academy no matter what happens!"

Third Hokage was somewhat comforted by Naruto's determination even though he knew Naruto was disappointed. Naruto tried to change the topic to change the mood.

"Hokage jiji ?"

"What is it?"

"Yesterday, I saw someone from Konoha Military Police having red pupils. Is it a kekkei genki?"

"Yes, the Konoha Military Police members belong to Uchiha clan and every member has this special doujutsu called Sharingan which become red when activated."

"How do you defeat such a person?"

"I'm not so sure but…"

"I will enlighten him with my springtime youth!"

A green-clad person enters the room in dramatic fashion before introducing himself.

"I'm Konoha's Green Beast, Maito Gai."

Gai ended his introduction with a nice guy pose which led Naruto to faint on the spot.

"Gai, you overdid it."

"Sorry Hokage-sama."

After a few minutes, Naruto woke up and resumed his conversation.

"Naruto, Gai is an experienced jounin who had fought against a Sharingan user and so you can ask him about how to defeat him."

"Thank you Hokage jiji !"

Both Gai and Naruto left the Hokage Tower before Naruto took the initiative and said:

"Gai-sensei, how do you fight a Sharingan user?"

"The powerful part about the Sharingan is that they can cast genjutsu using eye contact or through simple gestures like pointing a finger. So to negate this, you must look at their feet and deduce their possible actions through their feet. Although this is almost impossible, however it is the only to counter the genjutsu. Another part of the sharingan is the ability to copy ninja techniques by looking at it…"

Both continued their conversation until evening when Gai warned Naruto.

"Naruto, although you have improved much, a Sharingan user will still be too much for you so my advice for you is to avoid such battles."

Gai expected Naruto to feel downcast but was surprised when he saw a grin on his face.

"Gai sensei, I will prove to you that I can beat a Sharingan user because this is just one of the obstacles that I will have to face if I want to be Hokage!"

_**Such a determined guy, he is really like his parents…**_

"As a reward for such dedication, I shall teach you a powerful jutsu to help you in your goal!"

"Thank you Gai-sensei!"

As Naruto trains with Guy, a chance meet a few weeks later provided the him to test his skill against a Uchiha.

* * *

Training Area 15

* * *

Making his way to his training area, he saw the most notorious cat in Konoha flash through his path.

**Isn't that the cat Tora? I guessed a team is chasing them...**

Another figure chasing the cat bumped into Naruto, causing both to be on their feet.

"Watch where you are..."

Naruto could only looked as he saw a raven haired genin tries to gather herself.

The kunoichi 'apologized' to him and continue to chase the cat.

"Sorry and GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Using Naruto as a step, the kunoichi leaps away and pushes him to the ground.

"Who allowed you to stepped on ME!"

The kunoichi turned around and stared at him 'Yamato scary look'

"Because you are a just a noisy brat and I'm a **Uchiha elite**?"

In Naruto's life, there is few things that Naruto hates and that's one of them is about Uchihas' proclaiming himself as 'Elite'.

"Let me make a bet with you, you so-called Uchiha elite." Naruto clench his fist tightly before continuing.

"If I catch the cat before you, I can do anything I want and if I don't likewise."

The kunoichi thought for a while and replied: "Okay but I want to add something. If I win, you be my servant."

The additional clause angers Naruto but smirked after giving a thought.

_**Arrgh BUT I know this city inside out so I have no problem locating the cat. Time for some fun!**_

"Agreed!"

* * *

(30 minutes later)

* * *

At the secluded area of town, Tora hides at one corner while resting when suddenly a hand shot to grab its collar.

Naruto walked to the main road with his 'prize' in his hand before suddenly his vision became blurred and he collapsed not before muttering something.

"Oh damn genjutsu..."

Naruto slowly awoken after someone splashed water on him and that was none other than the female Uchiha who is currently in possession of his 'prize'. Wasting no time, he get up and threw a quick punch at her who blocked it barely.

"I got the cat first you Uchiha CHEAT! So return the cat to me!"

The Uchiha genin activates her one-tomoe Sharingan while readied her battle stance.

"Come and get it if you want, brat!"

Both began sizing up each other and Naruto began forming handseals.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

The flames races towards the Uchiha who evades all gracefully before seeing a barrage of kunais flung at her.

Creating more distance between them as she avoid the kunais, she forms the handseals only to be interrupted by Naruto closing down fast from the behind.

When did he get behind me! Is this kid at the same level as me?

Dropping down, the Uchiha sweeps off Naruto who backs off, readies his stance.

With both sides positioning for another attack, raven haired kunoichi wearing a flak jacket appeared between them motioning them to stop.

"I believed that this meaningless duel should stop since it is clear who is the winner.."

"But Aunt Mikoto the duel is to get Tora and I managed to but this little boy is disputing my claim!"

The Uchiha jounin cracked a smile before replying her.

"Sayuri, I think you miss out something. The deal was to get Tora first and the boy got it first before you knocking him out before claiming your own."

"Aunt Mikoto how did you know, You were behind me?"

Naruto was in awe as he also didn't know the Uchiha jounin had been following them.

_**I didn't detect her presence, that's the standard of the Uchiha clan...**_

Mikoto turned to Naruto bowed her head

"I apologise for my niece's action, hope that you can be understanding."

Naruto awed by Mikoto's humble and sincere attitude could only bow slightly before Sayuri butting in.

"There is no need to apologise to him, Aunt Mikoto. Uchihas are elites that never lose to brats like him!"

Mikoto looked straight into Sayuri's eyes and replied.

"A humble Uchiha is better than an arrogant Uchiha who is unable to see his weakness and overemphasising his strength. That type of Uchiha will underestimate his enemy and eventually lose his life because of it."

Naruto slowly raised his hand to gather the Uchihas' attention before speaking up.

"Since I was the winner, may I have a request?"

Sayuri grumbled as Mikoto replied to his question.

"Sure what will that be, boy?"

"I'm going to Academy next year and I need to double my efforts to catch up with the rest of the cohort."

Naruto paraphrased his question to prevent offending the Uchiha members despite the Uchiha's kind gesture.

"You are not in the Academy yet? What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha-sama."

Mikoto's mind flipped when she heard his name and thought of the complications of her training Kyuubi container.

_**He houses the Kyuubi, no wonder it was easy to track him. If I accept, other people could interpret it in another way given the tension...**_

As Mikoto ponders on her decision, dejected Naruto knew it was the same situation he faced every day where his requests were rejected and offered Uchiha jounin another solution.

"Uchiha-sama, if there are issues due to my request then it's okay with me... I will think of another ..."

Seeing the dejected face of the young boy, she was reminded of the Sasuke-Itachi situation and changed her decision.

"There are conditions to be met but yes."

Naruto could not hide his delight and immediately hugged Mikoto, thanking her for accepting his request.

"Thank you thank you Uchiha-sama!"

Sayuri punches Naruto in the face to release his hug on Mikoto.

"Do not touch Aunt Mikoto or else the same amount of pain will end up at your private area!"

Naruto cringes at that thought and develop a slight 'inferior' complex with Sayuri but still overall happy to get the desired result of training with an Uchiha.

"But Sayuri where is Tora now?"

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Trip to Kiri

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**Thoughts are highlighted in bold and italics**_

_**Sailor Moon 1996:**_ Maybe but I not rushing to Uchiha massacre yet so you will see...

Positive reviews are always welcomed but flames can shoo away.

This chapter is a short one so here it goes!

* * *

1 year later

* * *

Hokage Tower

Naruto was summoned to the Hokage in front of him, unsure what the Hokage wants from him. The aged Hokage however smiled as he looked through the recent reports from Mikoto Uchiha who agreed to train Naruto secretly amid heightened tensions between Konoha and Uchiha clan . He smiles as reports were mainly positive apart from Naruto's pathetic genjutsu skill level.

"Naruto-san, as a whole you have improved although your genjutsu leaves a lot to be desired... but I have decided that to bring you along for an overseas trip..."

Naruto's eyes began watering and hugged the surprised Hokage. The Hokage smiled but start ruffling Naruto's head.

"...However, there are rules that I need you to obey during the trip."

"Anything Hokage-jiji , thank you very much!"

* * *

3 days later

* * *

Orphanage, Kirigakure

The Konoha group were glad that they have reached their destination after Naruto pranked on everyone in a bid to cure boredom along the journey. The personal ANBU bodyguards began to talk as they began to help unload the stores for the journey.

"Thank goodness we arrived at our destination, this will finally end Naruto's prank streak, right Dog?"

The masked ninja could only sigh as he started scrubbing away the 'graffiti' from his face as Hokage appeared from afar.

"Dog, Tenzo I need to talk to both of you."

Hokage motioned the ANBUs to come forth who immediately complied.

"Although our main purpose here is to bring back any Konoha civilians caught in the Kiri civil war but this is an opportunity for us to get a better understanding of the situation ."

Both ANBU nodded and the Hokage silently tapped on Dog's shoulder before Dog shunshined out of the area to proceed on the mission. As the ANBU trails behind the Hokage, he ask him about his choice.

"Hokage, why did you bring Naruto along? If word gets out, we will be targeted immediately."

The aged Hokage took off his hat and passed to the ANBU as they continued on their walkabout of the orphanage.

"Tenzo, Naruto's presence is kept away even from the village elders so there is no issues here. Besides, it will be a change of environment for Naruto who for once not hoarded by villagers?"

With total freedom, Naruto in a black cloak with an orange outline began walking around the orphanage and was approached by a raven haired girl.

"Umm, do you want to play with us? We are one player short so please?"

Ecstatic from the invitation, Naruto immediately agreed and had a fun time playing around. One of the participants tripped from running away from the 'hunter'. Naruto went to help the pale, white-haired girl.

"Sorry, were you hurt? Let me... Ouch!"

Naruto tried to pull the little girl up only to get cut once he held her hand.

The girl quickly cried as a paled looking boy pulled her up before looking at Naruto's injury.

"Sorry my sister don't have control of her powers yet, are you okay?"

Naruto nodded as he observed the weird sharp protruding feature on her hand which returned to normal.

Another raven haired girl walked toward Naruto and checked his hand but was surprised to see no wound.

"Nii-san, his wound is gone..."

The three of them looked at Naruto, requesting an answer silently from the Jinchuriki.

"Umm... I heal faster than normal people so no worries. My name is Naruto, you are?"

Naruto extends his hand to the pale boy who shook his hand and replied:

"Kimimaro Kaguya."

* * *

1 day later

* * *

Orphanage Outskirts

A platoon of Kiri shinobi assembled at edge of the hill overlooking the orphanage. The leader of the platoon cleans his zabato as one of his shinobi reports in.

"We are ready to proceed on with the purge, Leader-sama."

The leader raised his weapon to rally his troops for the 'cleansing'.

"Great, in accordance of Mizukage's orders we shall commence the bloodline purge!"

* * *

Dusk

* * *

Orphanage

As everyone began to settle down for the night, series of explosion rocked through the orphanage, destroying parts of the building. The Konoha entourage quickly regrouped to make a hasty departure to leave the area.

"Get the children safety away from here. We will meet at the designated evacuation point B. The rest need to defend this area for 30 mins."

The Hokage motioned some ANBUs to secure the all the orphans while the other ANBUs to hold off the surprised attack.

Naruto on the other hand was trying the get a small group to reach the evacuation point where a chunin caught up with them.

"Everyone hide!"

A suiton jutsu narrowly missed the group with the hooded Naruto began readying a taijutsu stance to face the chunin.

The chunin began to form handseals and shouted:

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The clone immediately threw several kunais near Naruto, causing him to jump. However the chunin anticipated the reaction and positioned himself behind Naruto to stab him.

Seeing the purpose of the attack, Naruto deftly removes the kunai from the chunin at the last second, slitting the chunin's throat in the same motion.

Phew, Hayate-sensei's evasion and dexterity training certainly helped me this time!

Assuming it was safe, he was about to call out his group when an icicle missed Naruto who turned around to see a head shot another Kiri shinobi who had creeped behind Naruto.

The group began to filter out with Kimimaro berating Naruto for his carelessness.

"Naruto-san you should have been careful, if Yuki-chan had not noticed the enemy you could have died!"

Naruto tried to laugh it off before thanking the raven haired girl.

"Yuki-chan, thank you for saving me from becoming mincemeat!"

The girl blushed at his compliment before Kimimaro suddenly stood in front of them, blocking two chunins' kunai with his bare hands. The civilians who saw the sudden attack immediately ran for their lives while Naruto's friends immediately hid among the trees.

"Naruto!"

Immediately Naruto dual wielded the kunais to slit the immobilized chunins which revealed to Mizu bunshins. Taking no chances, Naruto immediately pointed to them the direction of the evacuation point.

Mentally grumbling about almost getting them, Naruto refocus his attention to track enemy movement.

Seeing the retreat of Kimimaro's group , the one of the chunins rushed to intercept the group and Naruto quickly formed handseals.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

The fire jutsu forced the chunins into a clearing which Naruto burst forward with newfound speed to deliver a constant barrage of punches and uppercuts. Forced on the defensive, the chunins retreated a distance to form handseals.

"Suiro no Jutsu !"

The water drawn from the nearby stream trapped 'Naruto' inside prison. However the jutsu dispel as the real Naruto emerged from behind to slit the throat of jutsu user.

Seeing his comrade fall, the waiting chunin made his move and mist began to fill the battleground.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

The mist impaired Naruto's vision and soon the chunin was getting more hits and cuts on Naruto.

The mist reduced the visibility and I'm lucky that the cuts I received are minor, I need to do something fast!

Naruto forms hand seals for a katon jutsu and shouted:

"Katon: Gokaku no Jutsu!

The huge fireball evaporated the water vapor in the mist, increasing the visibility enough to spot the chunin.

Wasting no time, Naruto punched the chunin on his face to knock him off the ground. Sensing a chance to finish off Naruto prepares to slit the chunin's throat only to see an ANBU stab him through the chest with his tanto.

"Naruto, we need you to head for the evacuation point immediately. The Hokage has commanded me to ensure your safety."

"But my friends?"

"Don't worry I'm sure that they reached the evacuation point."

Although Naruto felt uneasy of the situation, he could not do anything else but to follow the ANBU's order.

* * *

Evacuation Point B

* * *

The Hokage breathed a sigh of relief as the ANBU brought Naruto to him. Naruto immediately hugged the Hokage after the ordeal.

"Hokage jiji, have you seen my friends?"

The Hokage however frowned and Naruto knew it was not good. Motioning Naruto to follow, Hokage guided Naruto to a tent which revealed 3 patients; with Naruto only recognizing the girl who cut him.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. The Council and the Schemer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**Thoughts ****are ****highlighted ****in ****bold ****and ****italics**_

**warriorx559: **Not likely to see more bloodline purges after this near-miss...you will see in this chapter

Positive reviews are always welcomed but flames can shoo away.

This chapter is the prelude to Uchiha '**ahem**' so enjoy!

* * *

1 week later

* * *

Hokage Tower

After the near-miss at the orphanage, Third Hokage is currently facing his worst enemy in his office: paperwork. With warmongers lobbying for more military strength due to the Kirigakure civil war and the rumours of the potential Uchiha coup, the Hokage spent the entire week clearing the accumulated reports. A knock on the door disrupted the Hokage's flow before a voice was heard.

"Hokage, Naruto is here to see you."

Hokage finally realised that Naruto had an appointment with him and decided take a break.

"Let him come in."

Naruto entered the room with Hokage lighting his pipe and said:

"Shall we take a walk to the balcony Naruto? A change of scenery will be better than seeing the four walls."

Naruto nodded which surprised the Hokage as Naruto's enthusiasm had disappeared ever since the orphanage incident.

_**He **__**is **__**still **__**affected **__**by t**__**he **__**incident**__**, **__**furthermore **__**Satsuki **__**is **__**currently **__**being **__**hidden **__**to **__**prevent **__**her **__**from **__**entering **__**the **__**clan **__**restoration **__**act**__**. **__**Unable **__**to **__**see **__**her **__**burdens **__**Naruto **__**furthermore**__**.**_

Once the both of them reached the balcony, Naruto started to speak.

"Hokage jiji, how is Satsuki doing? When can I see her?"

"You will see her soon so don't worry. Remember the Dog ANBU? He's taking care of her right now.."

Seeing Naruto's relief, Hokage smiled as and pulled on a book from one of his pocket.

"Naruto, could you flip to the 15th page of this book?"

Naruto did so and found a picture of himself in a black hood titled Black Shadow.

* * *

Description

* * *

Black Shadow

Alias: Black Saviour

Price : 100 thousand ryo

The shinobi is responsible for the death of 4 Kiri chunins. His method of killing involves quick lethal strikes especially in throat slitting. However he had been known to possess decent katon ninjutsu and taijutsu. He is suspected to be from Konoha although no confirmation can be made.

* * *

End of description

* * *

"Naruto, thats a bingo book where famous or infamous ninja are listed in it. You could also find me in the book as well. To be listed in this book means your training have bore fruit."

Naruto however started to cry as his thoughts were flooded with the memories of lost friends but the Hokage hugged Naruto to comfort him.

"Although the ANBUs could not find them, it could also mean some nice soul might have found them and protected them."

-Somewhere else-

A sword wielder and pale-looking pedophile sneezed, mumbling something while bringing their new 'toy' to their respective bases.

* * *

Back at Hokage Tower

* * *

The Hokage's ANBU appeared in front of the duo with a report on her hand.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama, we have a problem. Danzo had hastily organized a council meeting; civilian members being the majority. We are not sure the agenda is about so Hokage sama what are your orders?"

Receiving the report, the aged Hokage frowned immediately and motioned another ANBU to appear.

"I need you to inform the Jounin Commander regarding this meeting; both of us will attend the meeting!"

Turning to the confused Naruto, Hokage smiled as he explains the need for him to leave.

"Naruto, I need to go now so why don't you head for the Uchiha clan? I believed you are going to have lessons with Mikoto right?

* * *

Uchiha Clan Estate

* * *

(1 hour later)

After meeting Hokage, Naruto had left for the Uchiha estate to train with Sasuke under Mikoto's supervision. However due current Uchiha tensions, Naruto entered the estate from a secluded gate and had to wear a special black cloak which conceals his 'special' chakra from Sharingan users. But for this occasion however Naruto had forgotten to bring the said item and was quickly detected.

"What does a demon boy got to do with Uchiha members?

The Uchiha who had hidden at a corner appeared in front of a slightly-frightened Naruto with his sharingan already on.

"I'm here to see Mikoto Uchiha." Naruto hoping that using Mikoto's name would allow the Uchiha to at least see her.

"My wife? Aren't you making up stories demon boy? Now go before I changed my mind!"

Naruto knew it was not possible as he knew Mikoto's husband Fugaku didn't know about the plan and a dejected Naruto left the place hurriedly to retrieve his cloak to slip into the estate.

* * *

Council Room

* * *

Hokage breathed a sigh of relief as his team managed to reach the location before any decision was made by the council. Immediately the Hokage released his killer intent on the sly Danzo who appeared unfazed by his appearance.

"Glad you could make it Hokage-sama, we were just about to come to a decision regarding 2 situations we currently faced."

"And may I know what is the **situation** we are referring to?"

"The situation of Kiri actually attacking Konoha demands a response from this council! No offense Hokage-sama but if the attack succeed, Konoha could be thrown into disarray with the loss of Hokage and this may lead to Iwa or others to attack us."

"The fact that I'm still alive if you have not forgotten?"

"Yes Hokage-sama but the council has decided that to make a retaliatory strike on Kiri to show that we are not to be trifled with."

"Danzo I admire your loyalty but in a similar way should Kiri fall we will be dragged into another war we unintentionally started!"

The council members began talking among each other, fully understood the potential consequences as some were involved the recent Kiri incident. Seeing the chance, Hokage continued.

"Rest assured that Kiri will not go unpunished. Currently I'm holding a 'hostage' from Kiri. We will use the hostage to secure any leverage once the Kiri has stabilized."

Hokage smirked as he knew he had the upper hand as Danzo cursed silently about the loss of momentum of his plan.

"Who might be that hostage, Hokage-sama?"

"Her identity is not to be revealed for now but I assure you she is a shinobi of the Kirigakure. So without further addo, we shall put the issue to vote then."

The vote concluded and the council had sided the Hokage, much to the dismay of Danzo. However this was just part of his plan as he once again come forth to the council.

"For the next part of the council, I kindly request the civilian council the leave the meeting room."

"Now what are you playing at Danzo?"

"The next issue I'm bringing forth has the same consequences that is currently plagued Kiri now. An issue that can only be solved by the shinobi council."

Hokage knew what Danzo was driving at and began to raise his voice.

"The Uchihas haven't made any movement yet so why is this topic raised again!"

"My my, your intel must be outdated then. As of now, the Uchiha clan had beefed up security at their estate and our inside agent has already confirmed that a coup is likely to happen soon."

"Itachi!"

The ANBU appeared bearing animal face mask 'weasel' behind the Hokage.

"Is that true Itachi?"

"Yes Hokage sama."

Danzo immediately presented his proposal for the situation.

"With that confirmed I suggest that we assembled 4 platoons of ANBUs to..."

"Sorry to interrupt Danzo-sama, I have propose that I will be the one to do the job with two conditions."

The red eyes of Uchiha prodigy focused on Danzo who swallowed his throat at his intense stare.

"Wwhat might that be Itachi?"

"Clean up operation is done by Hokage's personal ANBUs and persecution immunity for 3 Uchiha members."

With situation at hand, Hokage quickly acceded to Itachi's request to prevent any interferences from the scheming Danzo.

"I as Hokage will honor the request and therefore assign Itachi Uchiha of this S-rank mission."

Although slightly disappointed with end results, Danzo got what he want: the destruction of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

(15 mins later)

Having dismissed all his personal ANBU guard, leaving only the Hokage and Itachi Uchiha alone.

"So who are ones you are saving, Itachi?"

While he spoke, Hokage placed a silencing jutsu in the room. Once in place, they continued on the conversation.

"My mom, brother and my cousin Sayuri as she had left the village for a mission."

"Why the insistence of my personal guard to deal with the aftermath?"

The talented Uchiha prodigy pulled on photo which has Danzo and Orochimaru shaking hands. What was peculiar was red cloud cloak worn by Orochimaru.

"Although this is an old photo I fished out from the Konoha Military Police HQ but this proves that both had worked together. Danzo might have plan to use this incident to further his cause."

"Why are you so sure?"

"The latest clan meeting had mentioned that KMP members have clashed with Danzo's Root ANBU several times recently when they chanced upon their illegal dealings with Orochimaru. Furthermore KMP had noted that Root has been digging information about Uchiha physiology and history. This suggest that they are after something from the Uchiha which most probably got to do with the Sharingan."

"Eliminate a potential threat with the possibility of getting a return from it, that's killing two birds with one stone."

Hokage knew there that Orochimaru had experimented with First Hokage's DNA which led to one of his subordinates acquiring his kekkei genkai. With Kakashi already being a prominent non-Uchiha Sharingan user, the possibility of Danzo using multiple sharingans is plausible given help from Orochimaru.

_**If he could do that, the sky is the limit.**_

Noticing that the Hokage's thoughts had wandered off elsewhere , Itachi brought the attention back to Orochimaru with a quick cough.

"Ahem! Hokage-sama, the cloak Orochimaru is wearing belongs to 10 man S-rank mercenary group called Akatsuki. What their goals are not clear but they could be a serious threat to Konoha."

Hokage gathered what Itachi is driving at.

"So you will enter that group to protect Konoha?"

"Yes and that's why the mission has to be done by me alone."

Hokage rubbed his temple at the new information he heard from the Uchiha prodigy. With a heavy heart, the Hokage raised his hand.

"I'll keep an eye on Danzo and keep the mission a secret especially Sasuke."

The soon-to-be mass murderer shook the Hokage's hand and replied.

"It will done tonight and it is an honor to serve under you Hokage-sama."

The ANBU then disappeared into a flock of ravens which dispersed away from Hokage Tower.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Uchiha Massacre

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**Thoughts are highlighted in bold and italics**_

Positive reviews are always welcomed but flames can shoo away.

* * *

(Outskirts of Uchiha estate)

* * *

Having collected his cloak, Naruto immediately headed back to the Uchiha estate. As he head towards another entrance to avoid Fugaku Uchiha, he suddenly stopped just at the edge of the estate.

_**This seems awfully strange. Just now the estate was buzzing along earlier but now it is eerily silent.** _

Clashes of metal brought Naruto out from his thoughts and the a flash of killing intent radiated through him, sending chills throughout his body.

Shaking off the effects from the killing intent, Naruto started to analyse the situation.

**_Something must be wrong in the Uchiha estate but I not confident what I'm going to expect?_**

Another thought came forth in his mind.

**_But what about Mikoto and Sasuke, I need to know they are safe or not!"_**

Having decided his course of action, he made 4 Kage Bunshins; one to report to the Hokage and rest together with the original headed toward the estate to ensure safety of his 'family'.

"Together with me, the four of us will form a pseudo ANBU unit to check and ensure Mikoto and Sasuke are safe."

Naruto had surmised from past experience that other Konoha Military Police, ANBU presence is unquestionable as first responders to major incidents and the sight of such elite unit **normally** will ensure the culprits to give themselves up.

* * *

(Uchiha Estate)

* * *

The massacre had gone as smooth as Itachi had liked; using Shusui's Sharingan to cast Kotoamatsukami, subtly influencing the Uchiha clan to gather in a communal hall to sleep while killing them with carbon monoxide fumes.

There were few who realised the situation but Itachi put them down relatively easily but he was left with the last person who is the leader of the coup; his own father.

(Itachi POV)_**  
**_

_**All that's left is my own father, the determined leader of the coup to restore Uchiha honor and eventually lead to the destruction of Konoha.**_

An approaching 4-man ANBU unit caught Itachi attention; with his Sharingan staring directly at him.

(Itachi POV)

**_They are too early to be here; is Root already on the move?"_**

(Naruto POV)

**_Streaks of blood across his armor, I'm beginning to regret my decision to come here. Itachi Uchiha, the ANBU captain prodigy is behind this? Damn my ability is nowhere near him especially if Hokage always entrust him with the deadliest missions. He will see through our act, we have to respond accordingly and hope for the best._**

Itachi decided to test the said ANBU unit.

"Report your ID, I believed that the Hokage had briefed you about possible intervention."

The black cloaked ANBU stepped forth and spoke.

"ID 00125 Section 2 under Tenzo's command."

Itachi seemingly nodded in agreement throwing an explosive tag to the ANBU unit, dispelling the Kage Bunshins.

"You almost fooled me until you mentioned Tenzo; ANBU don't reveal other operative's codename."

**_But that also meant that he's not from Root who are ANBU themselves._**

As the dust settled, Itachi knew who he was facing as the familiar black cloak with the faceless mask stood in taijutsu stance.

"I'm surprised that to see the mysterious Black Saviour who appeared recently in the Kiri Incident. I wonder what business you have with regards with the Uchiha clan?"

"Why are you doing this, what is the Hokage got to do this?"

Surprised by his response Itachi starts to deduce his identity

"You seems close to the Hokage yet you do not understand the current situation... I say you happened to be in the area but for what purpose... I wonder Black Saviour?"

Without replying Black Saviour took a step back and immediately formed handseals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Itachi dodged towards the left, forming several hand seals and shouted:

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

Seeing that he wouldn't make it on time, Black Saviour formed handseals and produced 2 Kage Bunshins. Using the bunshins to block the numerous fireballs, Naruto quickly flung several kunais with exploding tags at Itachi who also deflects the kunais easily.

However Itachi noticed that the kunais he deflected had explosive tags.

"Explosive tags!"

"Kai!"

The ground around Itachi exploded but Itachi managed to escape but ended up with takedown on by Black Saviour who sensed something wrong.

"That's too easy... Arrgh Genjutsu!"

Itachi looked at the squirming Black Saviour before drawing his tanto out to block swing.

"Otousan."

* * *

(Moments ago)

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha had waited for the perfect opportunity to catch Itachi off-guard. Of course he knew Itachi's ability; he **was** the pride of the Uchiha clan and he knew Itachi's ability already surpassed his. However the appearance of Black Saviour surprised him but the appearance may have given him a chance.

**_Black Saviour, what business does he have with Uchiha clan? I thought that Black Saviour sides the Hokage and both of them should be working along? Nevermind this war of attrition will end in my favor!_**

The said Uchiha silently entered the room amid the battle to dispel the genjutsu on Mikoto, wanting help from his wife.

"Mikoto wake up, Itachi has betrayed the clan, we need to stop him."

"What about Sasuke!"

He's in his room, alive but under genjutsu. Mikoto we need to go now!"

Mikoto was loss for words; she knew it was going to happen but she could not bare to kill her own son. Her maternal instinct would not go away even if in the face of death.

"I... I can't do it Fugaku...H-he's still my son."

"Suit yourself, I'm going to kill him for ruining the plan."

The clan leader left her alone, concentrating on the one thing on his mind.

* * *

(Real-time)

* * *

"Otousan, your idea is good but you know I'm always alert, at least when the leader is still alive."

"Itachi you going to pay for this now DIE!"

Moving back, the clan leader threw several kunais randomly into air and then unleashed another wave of kunais.

The second wave of kunais deflects off from the first wave of kunais to hit Itachi.

"Otousan, is this a training session? Even Sasuke know the details of this attack."

Pulling a Fumashuriken to deflect kunais from behind while Itachi used his tanto to block the frontal ones.

"Too slow Itachi!" as Fugaku deftly moved into close quarters to deal the killing blow at point blank.

"Otousan you forgot my eyes are special."

"The Mangekyo Sharingan!"

"Amaterasu!"

Fugaku begin to burn and groaned in agony, it was then Mikoto arrived on the scene.

"Fugaku!"

Momentarily forgotten about the jutsu effect, Mikoto held Fugaku's hand, the flames spread onto Mikoto's hand.

Itachi panicked slightly before using his technique to remove the flames. Suddenly a kick from below landed on Itachi's face, knocking him into the air.

"Kaimon: Kai!"

"Kage Buyou!"

Black Saviour's arm bandages wraps around Itachi and piledrives the both of them towards the ground while spinning rapidly.

"Omote Renge!"

The impact clearly affected Itachi who was panting hardly but the same can be said of the jutsu user.

"Gai's Omote Renge is not be use recklessly but I admit that your timing was good. Swapping the real you with the remaining bunshin who blocked the initial attack while preparing for a follow up taijutsu finisher is something even some tokubetsu jounin can't do. "

Despite fatigued, Black Saviour retreats slowly to Mikoto's position to guard her.

(Naruto POV)

**My reflexes are slowed due to justu but that's no excuse, I must protect my most important person right now!**

(Itachi POV)

**_Black Saviour is in no condition to fight temporary but he's trying to defend Kaa-san? He values Kaa-san over his own life? Who is this Black Saviour? The ANBU are already on their way... I have completed my mission and time for my retreat._**

"Black Saviour you certainly are mysterious but it is time for me to leave now."

"Wait!"

Itachi disappeared away in his flock of crows.

"Are you okay Mikoto-san?"

Seeing that Mikoto was still in shocked mode, Black Saviour looked at her hands which was burned earlier.

"I going to dress your wound so bear with it Mikoto-san."

Mikoto regained her senses after Black Saviour began gently applying the dressing but suddenly yelled:

"Fugaku!"

As both of them turned to looked at where Fugaku was, it was a horrific sight as the body had fully turned black. Mikoto started to cry as she realised she had lost her husband.

Black Saviour gently placed Mikoto's head on his shoulder to allow her to mourn her loss comfortably.

The Hokage and his personal ANBU moments later appeared in front of the duo. The Hokage motioned his ANBU who surrounded the both of them.

"ANBU, arrest the Black Saviour!"

* * *

What will happen to Naruto aka Black Saviour and the aftermath of the incident? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Please review!


	5. Aftermath and Newcomers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**Thoughts are highlighted in bold and italics**_

Positive reviews are always welcomed but flames can shoo away.

Reviews please, I need some comments with this chapter!

* * *

(Uchiha Mansion)

* * *

"Arrest Black Saviour!"

Mikoto stared at Hokage exchanging what seems to be telepathic conversation.

"P..perhaps I should have rephrase it better. Take Black Saviour for questioning."

The Hokage sweated as the Sharingan in Mikoto was not a typical one but of the upgraded Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Don't worry, Mikoto-san, I will be okay."

Mikoto's Sharingan fades away and whispered to Black Saviour.

"Thank you for everything Black Saviour."

With that the fatigued Black Saviour got up and was escorted back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

* * *

"All of you, leave us alone." Hokage's voice rang out from his room.

When all was quiet, Naruto removes his hood and place his tanto point blank at the Hokage.

"Jiji, what is the meaning of this? Itachi said you were involved in this mess. I want an explanation!"

The Hokage gently push away the tanto and explain the entire situation to him.

"So Itachi did this to prevent the coup from happening? Then Mikoto knew the coup as well? Now I don't know who can I trust!"

"Naruto, Mikoto and I had been trying to manage the situation but someone tipped the iceberg and resulted into this mess."

Naruto turned his back on Hokage and walked toward a corner of the room.

"How would I know you are lying?"

"Naruto, when have I lied to you?"

"Then tell who is the person and I make sure that I slaughter that person!"

The tears and anger already beginning to flow through Naruto, causing a slight increase in Kyubi's chakra to leak. Sensing the foul chakra, Hokage tries to calm him down as ANBUs waited outside; ready to react.

"Naruto, your training has shown results but the said person is out of your league; not to mention he has an army of ANBUs to back him up."

"Then I will train harder so that I will beat all of them!" Hokage smiled as Naruto's anger was replaced with determination.

"Naruto I will tell you who is the person but I only ask you to keep whatever you heard here a secret, even from Mikoto-san."

"Yes ji..."

Naruto collapsed suddenly, the Hokage rushed to check on Naruto but heaved a sign of relief.

(Hokage POV)

_**Mental and physical exhaustion but otherwise fine. Naruto's lineage helped him in this battle as no one below jounin can last so long against Itachi, let along Naruto.**_

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

* * *

"Where am I?"

As Naruto stretches out and looked at his surroundings. It seems that Hokage had left him in specialized ANBU ward in the hospital. In the ward however he saw two familiar figures. One of them, a blond female patient approached him.

"Your name is Naruto right? You were brought in last night and you didn't wake up til now."

The blonde girl pointed at the patient list board which wrote 'Naruto'. Naruto nodded but felt the girl was familiar.

"I... nee-san? Nee-san you are finally okay! I was worried for you!"

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

Kiri - Konoha Border

The group have been taking their first rest since being attacked by the Kiri shinobi and the Hokage had just lit his pipe when an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, we found something unusual around our perimeter."

"Kiri shinobi?"

"Yes but dead ones at the river bank." Hokage was surprised at this information.

"Lead me to the location."

Seeing the dead bodies, the Hokage began inspecting the wounds, noticing mud stains on their bodies.

"Blunt trauma and they have soil smeared on their outfits... probably a group of Iwa nin did this."

"Hokage-sama, with this information we should move immediately, maybe Iwa already knew of our presence. Konoha and Iwa have been on tenter-hook ever since the last Shinobi War."

"ANBU bring me the map of this location."

One of the ANBU brought out a small map and the Hokage began tracing the river source until it ended up at a river crossing marked as Yosuga Pass.

"The Kiri shinobis might been betrayed by Iwa and their bodies floated down the river and finally ended up here."

"Jiji! Both of them are alive!"

Hokage turned to looked at Naruto who was waving frantically at the opposite end of the river. He could see a blonde and green haired kunoichi lying down with breathing very hard.

"ANBUs go help Naruto carry the survivors over here."

As the ANBU carried the two survivors over, the Hokage got a shock at one of the survivors.

_**Why is Suna's famous ninja in this area?**_

* * *

(Flashback ends)

* * *

"Thank you for saving me Naruto." The blonde girl blushes as she heard the story from Naruto.

"Ano Nee-san, may I know your name? It's kind of weird to keep referring you as Nee-san."

"My name is Suiren."

Naruto and Suiren blushes when both of them just looked straight at each other, creating an awkard atmosphere. Trying to change the atmosphere, Naruto then remembered the other person he saved at that time.

"Suiren-neesan, where is the other nee-san?"

Suiren sighs as she pointed at the other end of room. Naruto noticed something peculiar about the room.

(Naruto)

Strange, there is a zone marked around the bed and looks like the wall was burned by something.

"Naruto, she is quite pitiful. She is paralyzed from her waist down due to her injuries but when I want to help her she refuses and even threaten to kill me if I helped her."

Naruto felt for the paralyzed kunoichi and decided to help her regardless of her reactions.

_**I can feel her pain, helplessness... like how I lost Yuki and Kimmaro back then.**_

As Naruto walked nearer to her bed and he realised who the 'kunoichi' was.

Wait a minute, isn't she listed in the Bingo book? Let me think... Suna's Shakuton no Pakura?"

A husky voice rang out.

"Stop where you are. If you come as closer I will kill you!"

Pakura who had awakened and saw this little boy walking toward her. A fireball appeared from her hand and moved front of Naruto's face.

"Calm down Pakura-neesan, my name is Naruto and I just want to talk to you."

"I have heard everything from your conversation with the Kiri bitch! I wished you didn't saved me."

Naruto looked at Pakura as tears start to form at the edges of her eyes.

"My goal was to serve Suna faithfully and I earned recognition for that. But my village treated me as a tool that can be discarded for benefits. I want justice to be served but I can't even move let alone revenge!"

Naruto's face didn't changed and spoke.

"If Suna does not want you then forget them, they don't deserve your attention. Justice will always prevail I promise!"

Naruto moved his hand to the fireball, vaporising his entire right arm.

"This... is my determination so ... allow us to help yo..."

Naruto collapsed on the floor unconscious. Both kunoichi were stunned momentarily by his action but Pakura stared at Suiren.

"You, go get a doctor quick!"

Suiren nodded and asked the ANBU outside to get a doctor. The doctor and the ANBU arrived soon and the doctor looked at the 'patient'.

"It's the demon brat. I'm sorry but I'm not treating him."

Suiren was furious with the doctor and shouted.

"What demon brat, he's just a patient!"

"A patient that killed hundreds of people?"

The doctor then attempted to kick Naruto only to be stopped by the ANBU who placed a kunai at his throat.

"Any wrong move or I will make sure you meet your maker immediately doctor!"

* * *

(30 mins later)

* * *

With Naruto back to his bed sleeping soundly, both Pakura and Suiren were surprised that Naruto had made a complete recovery. The door was opened and Hokage entered the room and the both of them bowed slightly.

"I have heard what happened earlier but thankfully Naruto is safe. However, my main purpose here is to see the both of you."

Pakura raised her hand to speak first.

"What about my injuries; can I become walk again? Any news from my village?"

"It is possible if Sannin Tsunade is around but she's already left Konoha. I assure you that Konoha will provide the best possible medical care for you. About Suna, they have used your 'death' to energize their Iwa war efforts as such they have forsaken you. As rude as it may sound, Konoha is willing to offer you citizenship in view of the situation."

"Like rebuilding my clan? I guess every village think the same way?"

The Hokage laughed at her interpretation of the gesture but the intention was there after the council knew of her status.

"True but that is not the case. I had sought permission from the military council to place both of you in isolated undercover protection instead of Konoha Prison, meaning there is no civilian council will be able to interfere."

Seeing the effort made by the Hokage, Pakura thanked the old man.

"That's settles everything. Is there anything you want to ask?"

Concerned by the doctor's earlier reaction, Suiren immediately spoke.

"What did Naruto do to hear the doctor to call him demon brat and attempted to kick him? He don't seem to be bad person."

The Hokage sighs and replied.

"Nine years ago, Kyuubi attacked Konoha. In order to defeat the monster, Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the beast in Naruto. When the public was informed, instead of Fourth Hokage's wish to be seen as a hero, he became a target for abuse and even assassination since many had been killed during Kyuubi's attack. The doctor might have been the one of victim's family members."

"Another personal reason that I hope that you can become friends with Naruto. Due to his unique situation, Naruto does not not have many friends and his attachment to both of you is one of the few reasons that keep him going."

The girls both understood the Hokage's intention before hearing a knock on the door was heard. The door opened and revealed to be the new Uchiha clan head Mikoto. Greeting the Hokage with a bow, Mikoto spoke..

"Hokage-sama, I was told that you had a meeting with council."

"The meeting ended early so I decided to drop by to see Naruto."

"What about Black Savior, I'm to assume he's unharmed?" Mikoto ended the statement with a slight rise in killing intent.

"O-of course not, Mikoto-san. After questioning, he immediately left Konoha due to personal reasons."

Mikoto was visibly relieved but she wanted to know more about Black Saviour.

Seeing her reaction, Hokage had a crazy idea and smirked but he later dismissed it as impossible muttering something about cradle-robbing.

_**When she know that Naruto is Black Saviour then 'nosebleed'... nah it will not happen, I must having been reading too much Icha Icha!**_

Mikoto coughed to catch the Hokage's attention and continued their conversation.

"I believed that you had requested a meeting with me to discuss some matters?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering..."

* * *

(One Week later, Uchiha Mansion)

* * *

After unpacking his stuff, Naruto laid on the floor, tired after moving into the mansion. After what seems like an eternity, a familiar sweet voice rang out.

"Naruto-kun, dinner is ready!"

Naruto immediately perked up, hearing Mikoto's voice. After the massacre, Naruto knew the importance of Mikoto in his heart and wanted to tell her of his feelings to her. But Mikoto as Sasuke's mother and the issue of his other identity, he could only patiently wait for the opportunity to arrive.

* * *

(Dinner Table)

* * *

Arriving at the dinner table, Naruto rushed to take the seat next to Mikoto only to see Sayuri pushing him out of the way.

"Sayuri-neechan, what's that for!"

"Back off Naruto, that's my seat!"

The black haired Uchiha gave 'Yamato' look which Naruto could only whimper in submission.

The Uchiha matriarch then chided Sayuri and led Naruto to another seat.

"Sayuri, that's not nice. Naruto-kun I'm sorry but you can take that seat."

As Naruto takes his seat next to Sasuke, their 'special guests' Suiren wheeled Pakura to the table but watched by 2 ANBU at the corner of the room. Seeing everyone was ready, Mikoto raise her drink and spoke.

"Alright, today is a cause of celebration where Naruto, Satsuki, Pakura and Suiren have moved in to stay with us."

A short applause rang out before Mikoto continued.

"Although we can't see Pakura and Suiren often as they being watched by ANBU, nevertheless it's good to have more people. A toast to our guests!"

Soon the dinner started and became increasingly rowdy with Sasuke and Naruto competing in a drinking competition but from afar, a different group of ANBU kept watch at the Uchiha mansion...

* * *

Please reivew!


	6. The Mizuki Experiment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**Thoughts are highlighted in bold and italics**_

Positive reviews are always welcomed but flames can shoo away!

* * *

(2 years later, Hokage Tower)

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here as ordered."

The visibly grown blond boy entered the room with Sandaime smoking his pipe while looking at the Hokage Monument.

The physical appearance of Naruto has changed into a well-built teenager wearing a black-orange outfit (What he is wearing in Shippuden).

"Naruto, I have been hearing reports that you have been missing classes on occasions and I don't want to affect your genin graduation especially the civilian council who are trying all means to fail you."

"I doing some research from the scrolls I 'obtained' earlier so sometimes I lost track of time but rest assured I will be on time when the actual exam begins."

"What research are you doing anyway?"

"Cellular Regeneration. I wanted to see help Pakura nee-san to start walking again so I have been asking Tenzo to help me when on ANBU duty."

"Are you sure that the only research you have been doing?"

However, Sandaime's face turned cheeky and Naruto knew what Sandaime is hinting at.

"An old geezer like you can only think of such things? You are a disgrace, Grandpa Hokage!"

Sandaime's face turned serious.

"Naruto, just make sure you pass the Genin Final Examination."

"Don't worry Hokage-jiji. Research is important but passing the examination is more important!"

* * *

(Elsewhere)

* * *

Passing an envelope of bundled stacks of ryo to a white haired chunnin, a prominent member of the civilian council spoke to the chunin in front of him.

"Make sure you fail the demon or even better make him as the scapegoat if possible!"

"No problem Taisuke-sama, I will take care of this matter swiftly."

* * *

(Ninja Academy)

* * *

Iruka began to tell the instruction for the final part of the examination.

"We will now start the final exam."

" If you name is called, come to classroom next door."

" The subject will be Bushin no Jutsu."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka led Naruto to the room and sat at the examiner table with Mizuki.

"Iruka-sensei, can do something else like…"

"No! The subject is Bunshin no Jutsu and so you cannot anyhow change the subject as you like."

Naruto felt dejected after his appeal fell on deaf ears and proceeded to perform Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto replicated a bunshin but it was very obvious it is a fake one.

Mizuki saw the golden opportunity and immediately yelled:

"Uzumaki Naruto, you fail!"

Iruka tried to plead for Naruto but was rebutted by Mizuki.

"Iruka, everyone can produce 3 bunshins and the one Naruto made will just merely be a bother."

Naruto left the Academy immediately, feeling sad and hurt, not given a chance to use Kage Bunshin. 'Iruka' later caught up with Naruto and explain to him and goad him to get what he wants…

* * *

(Entrance of Iruka's apartment)

* * *

"Mizuki-sensei wasn't purposely being mean."

"Then why does he pick on me the most…?"

"He wants you to become truly strong, Naruto-kun… since you two don't have any parents."

"But then I want to graduate."

Mizuki smirked silently.

My plan is proceeding as planned. Soon I will get the Scroll of Sealing and kill that brat!

"I will tell you a big secret."

_**Naruto**_

_**Idiot how could I have not known that this is a henge. Hmm I'll just play along to see his motive!**_

* * *

(1 hour later, Training Grounds 7)

* * *

While Mizuki sparked the village-wide search for Naruto who had supposedly stolen the Scroll of Sealing, Iruka managed to tracked down Naruto.

The said Uzumaki who used the Scroll of Sealing as a pillow was knock out from his slumber by an angry Iruka.

"Naaruutoo."

"Iruka sensei, you said that if I stole this scroll from the Hokage I will pass for genin graduation?"

Iruka was shocked at his statement and immediately asked for clarification.

"Who said that?"

"You told me in person, Iruka-sensei."

The moment Naruto finished that sentence, Iruka shove his student out of the way of the oncoming projectiles that he just sensed.

Iruka felt himself thrown back against the small shack in the clearing, but he ignored the pain and instead turned to pinpointing the location of the attacker. Mizuki was sitting smugly in a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Hmmm…I didn't expect anyone to get to him before I did,"

"This will cause a small hitch in my plans. I was just going to kill Naruto and take the scroll. Now it looks like I'll have to kill both of you; it'll be difficult for me to get out of this without catching any suspicion."

"Naruto, whatever you do, do not give up that scroll," Iruka ordered his student.

"Why should he listen to you?" Mizuki asked, looking over at Naruto.

"Let me let you in on a secret brat."

"Iruka hates you as much as the rest of the village. Would you like to know why?"

Continuing with his act, Naruto looked stunned at Mizuki's claim but Naruto already knew what is topic about.

"Don't!" Iruka shouted at Mizuki.

"The reason they all hate you…twelve years ago when the Kyuubi was sealed…it was sealed in you. You're the one that caused all the pain and suffering in this village. Iruka's parents and so many others…you killed all of them. You're the Kyuubi."

"Mizuki sensei, are you done with your speech? If you are then I think you need to prepare for your explanation for Hokage jiji!"

Both Mizuki and Iruka was shocked at Naruto's reaction for the revelation.

"Sensei, I already knew about Kyuubi so don't look so surprised. It will look bad on both of you."

* * *

(Flashback, Konoha Hospital)

* * *

Hokage and Naruto had walked together at the park near the hospital and a slightly nervous Naruto broached the subject.

"Hokage-jiji, there is something that I want to ask you."

"Go ahead Naruto."

Gaining the permission to speak Naruto took a deep breath and spoke.

"People always try to hurt me especially on my birthday but I don't know why they always do that. Then I thought it was because they were fear me due to the additional training you gave me. Hayate sensei always say that I had huge chakra reserves and that's why I could do a lot of big jutsu but to have such reserves you are at least a Kage or some Bijuu container..."

Hokage frowned and Naruto noted his reaction and continued.

"...So I'm the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi right?"

"Naruto how you know about it? I wwanted to tell you when you reached genin but..."

"Jiji I'm not angry with you or the people who hurt but thank you for telling me the truth."

"Why aren't you angry with all the people that tried to hurt you?"

"Ignorance is what makes them fear them and try to hurt me. Being a container of Kyuubi does not equate to being Kyuubi but people are ignorant of this fact. That's why I must become Hokage so that they know of this fact and eventually trust me."

_**Hokage**_

_**Your son's maturity keeps surprising me every time, Minato I think it is time to tell him about your heritage.**_

The Hokage pulled out from his sleeve a letter meant for Naruto.

"This letter was supposed to given to you later but since you already knew about Kyuubi then I see no harm giving it to you. It's from your father."

Naruto starts to tear as he opened his letter to read it.

* * *

(Letter)

Naruto,

By the time you read this letter, you should know that I have died to save Konoha from the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi no Yoko. Although the physical form of the fox is destroyed, the spirit of the fox cannot be destroyed. Hence I had to sacrifice my life to seal it in your body, leaving a seal mark on your stomach. Your mother and I wished that this gift is to be used to protect those whom you hold dearly. Take care, my son.

By your father,

Minato Namikaze,

Fourth Hokage

(End)

* * *

After Naruto finish reading the letter, he hugged the Hokage sobbing as he finally knew who his parents were and his father's sacrifice to keep him and Konoha safe.

Seeing the crying had stopped, Hokage asked how Naruto knew about Kyuubi.

"Naruto are you okay now? I still need to know how do you know about Kyuubi."

"When I was in a coma after the Uchiha massacre, the Kyuubi appeared in a jail cell and tried to attack me but the cell stopped him. The beast continued rambling about getting out and killing my father for sealing him."

* * *

(Flashback End)

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

5 Narutos surrounded Mizuki while the original Naruto turned to look at Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I was trying to tell you that I know Kage Bunshin back then but you never gave me a chance."

"Sorry Naruto I didn't know..."

Mizuki still confident of his skills, began to taunt Naruto.

"So what if you can do Kage Bunshin… you have poor combat skills and how are you going to face a chunin who is vastly superior than you, monster fox!"

"Poor combat skills? Let see..."

Naruto however smiled and each Naruto pulled out a katana out.

"Konoha: Dance of Crescent Moon!"

The multiple bunshins all attack at once, forcing a smoke bomb from Mizuki . With the katanas missing their target, the bunshins fan out to the surroundings to search for the missing nin. Mizuki covered his retreat and kept his alertness high, thinking that he might have bitten more than he had chewed.

_**Mizuki**_

_**Man that I didn't know that demon already knew his dark history... his skills are much better than what the Academy had documented; this could turn nasty.**_

A tree branch break immediately alerted Mizuki who turned around to block Naruto's katana in time.

"For an Academy student,I could have mistaken you for a chunin, demon brat."

"If you think I'm chunin level, think again!"

Another Naruto immediately aimed Mizuki's other hand which Mizuki hastily blocked, leaving an opening last bunshin to cleave his arm.

"My** ARM**!"

With the remaining Naruto bunshin arriving on scene to secure Mizuki, Naruto began pulling out a syringe with some green liquid in it. Seeing the syringe, Mizuki become increasingly delirious.

"What are you going to do demon brat! The Hokage will know about this!"

"Oh I have a solution for your missing arm, if the solution works!"

Back with real Naruto and Iruka, both of them heard an unearthly scream which later Naruto regained the memory of bunshins.

"Oh it went well. Iruka sensei, Mizuki has been caught, my clones have bringing him to us."

Iruka removed his headband and put on Naruto's head and said.

"For showing me Kage Bunshin and saving my life, you are officially a genin."

Naruto stood silently for a while before beginning to laugh.

"What is so funny, Naruto?"

"If a chunin teacher can graduate a genin on the spot wouldn't it make fun of the Academy system?"

Finally getting the drift, Iruka start to laugh at his own statement and both of them continued laughing their way back to the Hokage Tower with Mizuki in tow.

* * *

(1 Hour Later, Hokage Tower)

* * *

After the mission debrief, Naruto and Hokage were left alone in the Hokage room.

"Good job on Mizuki, I have never thought Academy teacher could go rogue for the scroll."

"Neither did -jiji. But it seems that he was somehow working on someone's order."

"Why is that so Naruto?"

"Mizuki had not been biased against me throughout my Academy days and It was only when he approached me for the scroll then I realised that something was fishy."

"True, I will see to this matter and congratulation for graduation."

"Thanks jiji sooo my present as promised?"

"Yes and one last thing, Mizuki mentioned that you physically tortured him; is that true?"

Naruto smiled before replying.

"Well, other than bruises, he had no injuries so his claim of torture is not validated."

With that Naruto left the building but still being watched the same group of ANBUs since settling down in the Uchiha district.

* * *

(Meanwhile, ROOT HQ)

* * *

A Root agent appeared in front of their master, Danzo.

"Report."

"Mission was a failure."

Danzo gave no reaction but motioned the agent to continue.

"Uzumaki managed to prevent the scroll to be stolen by the Orochi-marked chunnin but an interesting observation was made at the aftermath of the battle."

Danzo's attention immediately perked up.

"What might that be ?"

* * *

Please review!


End file.
